Retail paint stores typically offer paint products and accessories, as well as a variety of other home improvement supplies, for sale. Paint cans displayed in such retail stores are typically stacked on one another in display shelves, in pyramid-type configurations on the floor, or simply in open boxes stacked on the floor.
The advertising or informative materials which promote the products, or provide price and quantity information, are preferably located adjacent the products for the convenience of the customers.
In the past, advertising materials have been located on signs posted near or on the products. Additionally, product information has been posted on the shelf under or immediately adjacent the product displayed. The advertisements and product information displayed in this fashion are often not securely or attractively displayed, or readily visible to the customers. Mechanisms for displaying such materials or information can be expensive, unable to be reused or difficult to assemble.